


tainted (discontinued for now)

by ilychanhee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Graphic Description, Graphic Novel, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilychanhee/pseuds/ilychanhee
Summary: it's a love story
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**❣**

**FOREWORD**

APRIL 26, 20XX

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

11:38AM

38^C

It’s 11:38am in the morning, less than an hour until noon. The interior constructors have done a lot to make this ancient place look more brand new so that hopefully someone would buy the place. The architects have decided that they should have a break as they have been working non-stop since the early morning.

However, one of the architects rejects the offer to go out and chooses to manage the bathroom tiles instead, as the ground was not completed and this unnamed individual felt that he shouldn’t go until he at least finished placing all the tiles on the ground. “Are you sure you don’t want to go out with us? It’s only gonna be half an hour.” But still, the man denies the offer and insists that he’d finished what he had started to fix up before taking any breaks. Without any further ado, the architects head out, leaving the man alone in the house.

The man continues to put the tiles on the ground, while also making sure to smear the cement placed so it wasn’t too thick nor too thin. The unnamed architect promised himself to go out and get some fresh air the moment he was done…

…but little did he know that he had already **missed** that opportunity. As the man was about to place another tile, the lights switched off. The architect got up and carefully, without stepping on any newly placed tiles, switched the light back on and carefully made his way back to where he had continued his work—but the lights switched off once again, not only that, the door had **suddenly slammed shut**. The unnamed man carefully got his phone out and switched on the flashlight and once again, carefully made his way from the tiles and to the door, making an attempt to twist the knob...but the door wouldn’t open. Unexpectedly, the architect’s phone, which he had sworn was fully charged, **turned off**. The man, having no light with him to see his surroundings, calls through the door to see if someone would hear him, anyone… _no one was there_.

Suddenly, while the door was still locked, the lights switched back on…but it wasn’t the same sight as before. There was blood, everywhere. The man felt a shiver run down his spine, but what really caught his eye was the figure lying in the bathtub. The architect decided to go check what was hiding in there, hesitating at first but then eventually making the decision to take a look.

…horrified, he saw where the blood was coming from. There in the bathtub lays a dead body, the head buried in the water, the left arm of the deceased person dangling on the edge of the bathtub. The blood was coming from the person in there. The architect was terrified, he turned to run back to the door but it was gone. The only thing visible in the direction the unnamed man was facing was a wall with bloody writing, the words read; “ **If I’m not safe in my own home, you aren’t either…** ”

The lights then switched off once again, the man was too scared to move after what he had seen. He could feel that he wasn’t the only one in the room….and he was right, there was someone else in the same area. The light randomly switched on, he could now see that, in the mirror, someone was standing near the bathtub, and for sure this “person” did not look very welcoming at all.

The lights turned off, **again** , before swiftly turning back on, the figure was now holding the architect by the throat. This being looked extremely pissed, giving a deadly glare towards the man. The creature had blood all over his face, clothes and body. For sure, this unknown being wasn’t a human, rather an unknown species possibly from hell.

”…get out of my house, **now**.” The figure says to the man, the man tries to get out of the grip of the inhumane figure, but is unable to. The lights switch off, as the creature **stabs their fingers into the builder’s neck** before the lights turned back on, only to reveal another dead body present in the bathroom. The body of the builder now had blood coming from his throat, making two dead bodies in the bathroom.

_And never again, did **anyone** hear about that man or knew how he disappeared._

♥ 


	2. Chapter 2

❣

**CH I**

PART I

SEPTEMBER 8TH, 20XX

???, SOUTH KOREA

02:00AM

6^C

It was a cold night. The boy with the blonde hair could feel the breeze hit his face as he observed the area from the outside of his window. The unnamed boy decided to go move with his older sister to a new home. His sister had originally planned to move out to attend the Uni she wanted to get into many years ago, and he finally got to move out with her after she got a high degree in Psychology just last year—not that he needed to, but he loved his sister too much to leave her so she had decided that she’d let the younger go with her to Daegu.

The girl in red hair hadn’t gotten any sleep, she was pulling an all-nighter so that she could get to Daegu—to be exact, she pulled too many all-nighters at this rate, she was extremely sleep deprived but she couldn’t afford to cause an accident because of her lack of staying awake. The blonde boy had noticed this, he could see her making several attempts to not fall asleep. If he could, the boy would’ve taken over the vehicle, but he didn’t possess a license.

“Stop the car.” The blonde boy said, the red-haired lady refusing and suggesting that she should continue to drive just to get the journey over and done with. “You’re tired, Yuju. Stop the car and rest.” “Chanhee, I can’t just stop the car now. Who knows who or what could be lurking around outside?” The blonde boy, now known as Chanhee, scoffed at what she said. “As if anyone’s going to attack us in the middle of a deserted road.” Yuju said nothing for a good two minutes, before deciding that she may as well listen to the younger and park to the side. Chanhee had a point, even if anything were to happen there’s a whole load of vehicles driving down the road, anyone could witness a possible crime if it were to take place and they could easily be put into trouble. Though this were true, Chanhee internally decided to pull the all-nighter and take care of his older sister just in case no one actually does something about a possible perpetuator coming to attack them—at least he’d know beforehand and could wake Yuju up for her to start driving—he’d also personally agreed to lie about him getting sleep when she woke up.

And so that’s how the night went. Chanhee came to the empty front seat next to Yuju and stayed up, taking care of his older sister, making sure she was sleeping well and that she wasn’t freezing from the cold wind. Chanhee had made sure the windows were closed—unless he needed some fresh air, while also making sure that his sister was covered to protect her from the freezing weather.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

PART II

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

10:00AM

18^C

The two had already arrived at the apartment around 4 hours ago until now. The only furniture available there were 3 mattresses. Yuju still had to purchase for all the other furniture, for the study desks, for the dining table, for the desk that would stay near and in-front of the TV on the wall, for the table that would sit under the TV, for the side desks near the beds, for the food, for the electricity….a whole list of thing she needed to purchase. But, most importantly, she had to get Chanhee into a new college. What was Chanhee going to do all day sitting alone at home? Yuju knew he would just slack off…so before she was going to attend her university in a week, she had to find a nearby college for Chanhee to attend.

And so Yuju did that, she applied the younger for 3 colleges but two of them were full—which left her with only one option; Chanhee would attend the second college on the list. It was only 15 minutes away and he could take the bus to there, which would save Yuju time from driving to multiple places as her university was an hour away and she would have to wake up extremely early to get there on time.

Chanhee would attend his new college on Monday for the interview, plenty of time. The current day was Wednesday so it’d give the both the time to get things sorted. Yuju would have to get her younger brother to choose his subjects depending if he were to get accepted into his new college. “Chanhee,” the blonde boy looked at his older sister, “you’re going to have an interview at your new college on Monda-“

But Yuju was cut off with a grunt from Chanhee. The blonde boy didn’t like going to interviews or talking often, he was extremely shy and lacked basic social skills. You could say, Chanhee is extremely introverted. Though Yuju was well aware of this, it’s not like she’d let him object this offer just for him to stay at home all day and do absolutely nothing.

“I’m not taking your complaints Chanhee, you’re going to attend this interview whether you like it or not.” Chanhee looked back at his sister, “Bitch when exactly did I say I wasn’t going to attend it?” But the red haired girl simply rolled her eyes and looked back onto her screen, “Monday,” she said “you’re going on Monday”.

Chanhee wasn’t looking forward to attending an interview for his new college, he was hoping he’d simply get in smoothly without having any questions asked by, possibly, the principal. The pros about this, though, was that Chanhee has enough time to mentally prepare beforehand. The blonde boy had to make sure he didn’t fuck up the day the interview came.

“I’m going to make sure I don’t fuck this up.” Chanhee muttered to himself.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

PART III

SEPTEMBER 14TH, 20XX

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

04:28PM

23^C

And he fucked up.

Or at least, Chanhee felt that he did. The poor guy was so nervous that he stuttered a few times when answering the questions being asked. Chanhee had a feeling he screwed up completely and that he wouldn’t get accepted into the college—he just knew that his sister would kill him if he didn’t.

“Relax Chanhee,” Yuju said “As long as your answers were good enough, even if you stuttered a few times then and there…you should be fine.” But that didn’t make Chanhee feel any better; the younger had spent time mentally preparing himself before the day and was hoping not to screw it up, though his answers made him seem smart—which he was of course—he stuttered too many times for him to count, he had a feeling he wouldn’t make it in. Chanhee, remembering that he tripped multiple times, knew that this day forward would leave him anxious until a response came, which could also mean he fucked up—making him even more anxious. Chanhee would never forgive himself if he had screwed the entire interview because he couldn’t help but trip over his words. Though Yuju was only reassuring him it’d be okay, it was only for now. Depending on the results, she’d either kill him or be happy for him. The thought of not getting accepted made Chanhee feel dizzy for days.

Chanhee thought that he would just sleep those days off until the response came out, and also decided to rot if he failed….which he felt was most likely going to happen when the result came out so he had already been busy preparing beforehand for it.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

PART IV

SEPTEMBER 18TH, 20XX

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

07:26AM

12^C

But he didn’t fuck up.

It was a relief for Chanhee. The result had came out only last night and Chanhee didn’t hear about it until Yuju told him when he woke up. The anxiousness died down after hearing that he had gotten in, but his college wouldn’t be starting until a week and four days later, so meaning that his college would re-open after the week Yuju starts going to university.

Chanhee had enough time to just sit back and relax from doing any work, not that he had any work so there’s nothing to relax from, it was just resting itself. Chanhee decided that he’d do nothing productive and just sleep in, because there was no work to do and no responsibilities to worry about so there was no point doing anything useful.

Chanhee, being a careless guy at the given moment, decided he’d make Yuju do all the work instead so he wouldn’t have to do anything.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

PART V

SEPTEMBER 26TH, 20XX

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

08:57PM

19^C

“You fucking asshole!” Yuju screamed at her younger brother. Chanhee really spent his days off being a lazy ass even when Yuju had started going to university, the poor girl had work to do on top of that, deal with responsibilities that Chanhee was supposed to take care of.

“Relax Yuju, I’m on break right now. Let me live.” “Let you live? Let _you_ live?!” Yuju exclaimed, “Your lazy ass hasn’t been letting _me_ live! I’ve been working non-stop on my assignments and on top of that, I have all these chores to do that you should be doing while I’m working! And you have the fucking audacity to tell me to _let you live_?!”

Chanhee couldn’t stand his sister’s yelling so he got up and went towards his room, leaving Yuju in the living room of the apartment. He could hear his sister exclaim to herself “Y’know what?! Fucking hell I’m not doing all these chores, hat motherfucker will have to do it or live in a dumpster!”

A brief silence had lasted for half a minute until Yuju started yelling that again “You hear me Chanhee?! I’m not going to clean up **your** mess you either take your responsibilities or deal with living in a messy dumpster! Yes, fuck you and your lazy ass!”

Then there was another silence that came as Yuju walked into her room and slammed it shut, but Chanhee remained in his room unbothered, “yeah yeah blah blah blah do this do that blah blah blah whatever you say you red headed bitch,” he spoke as he rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister would end up doing the work anyway…..if only he knew what was coming ahead.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

PART VI

SEPTEMBER 28, 20XX

DAEGU, SOUTH KOREA

10:39AM

20^C

But Yuju never cleaned the dishes or did any of the chores….well, at least never touching any of Chanhee’s stuff, it was his responsibility anyway and then blondie knew that. Though so, he felt extremely annoyed and went off into Yuju’s room to complain.

“You seriously didn’t clean **any** of my stuff?!” Yuju faced him and scoffed, “didn’t I tell you last night that I wasn’t going to clean your mess?!” Chanhee glared at her “I thought you weren’t being serious?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Yuju stood up, “You are going to clean your own shit while I’m going to go clean mine, since you lack so much in taking responsibilities like the fucking slacker you are, may as well teach you a lesson. Now if you will excuse me? I have **work** to do and no time to argue with a blonde haired boy who’s lazy. Your school starts in two days, maybe you should stop lying around and get yourself sorted.”

Chanhee scoffed and walked away, back into the kitchen where he had some of his dishes to wash….but he decided not to. Instead, he stole one of the recently cleaned ones that Yuju had cleaned up for herself and got himself some cereal and milk. He took a seat at the table and started eating his food.

Yuju being a little suspicious, she went outside of her room and into the kitchen to see if Chanhee had even bothered to wash the dishes she left for him to clean up, but the dirty dishes were still in the sink. She noticed a freshly cleaned plate from the dish rack was missing and realised that her younger brother had used it to eat his food.

“Chanhee?! What did I tell you about touching my dishes?!” She yelled at him, causing Chanhee to fall from his seat. He got back up and looked at her, “The fuck?! Since when were these dishes **yours**?! It doesn’t even have your name written on it!”

This caused Yuju to become more infuriated with her brother who had now turned his position back to his seat to continue eating, “I said you only use the dishes **you** clean and I’ll use the dishes that **I** clean! Which part of that do you not understand?!” Chanhee smirked and decided to act cheeky to piss off his sister furtherly, he looked back at her “Why…. _all_ of it! Especially the **last part**.”

And the rest of the morning went like that, Yuju yelling at his younger brother over using the dishes she cleaned for herself and for him lacking in taking responsibility…not that he cared, at least in the given moment.

♥ 


	3. Chapter 3

this story will be temporarily discontinued, i know how to continue this story but i'm not too sure how to write out the next few chapters. i also have a new idea in mind so i will post the other story i've been working on and get back to this one when i'm finished with the one i'm currently working on.


End file.
